This Love
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: Roderich finds Natalia frozen outside of Ivan's house and nurses her back to health, both mentally and physically.


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters described here. That gem belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was written for Maiya123. Here you are love!**

**Now, enjoy!**

"Here." Roderich handed Natalia a steaming mug of tea. "Go on. Take it. It'll make you feel better." Slowly Natalia reached forward and took hold of the handle. Very faintly, she whispered,

"Thank you."

Roderich sighed and walked over to his piano. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had found Natalia cold and unconscious in a frozen forest around Ivan's house. Being the gentleman he was, he couldn't leave a lady out to die. So he took her back to his house, gave her a warm bed and waited. She had just woken up eight hours ago, but was still wary of the Austrian.

"Is there anything else you need?" Roderich asked.

"No. I'm fine." Natalia answered, not looking Roderich in the eye. Again, he sighed and sat down on his piano bench. He loved his piano so much: it was always there for him whenever he needed. His fingers rested on the keys before gliding back and forth, pouring out Chopin's Op. 2 No. 9. When he finished he just sat there, still in his other world.

"That was very nice." Natalia's voice brought Roderich back to reality. She was standing behind him, smiling.

"Oh, thank you."

"How long did it take you to learn that?"

"About two months. I'm always still learning though."

"Well…would you be able to teach me? I'm not known for anything like that, and I would love to learn how to play."

"Um sure. Come, sit here." Roderich got up and motioned for Natalia to sit where he just was. When she was comfortable, he showed her the first few bars and the positions for where her hands to go. Slowly, Roderich guided her hands over the keys, making sure she didn't press too hard. After almost an hour, Natalia still couldn't get the first line down.

Frustrated Natalia ran from the room, crying. Roderich followed after her and found her in his guest bedroom. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, providing comfort.

"Why are you crying? You we're doing fine."

"No I wasn't! I couldn't even get the first line done! I've never been able to do anything for myself. Big bruder always had to take care of it for me." Natalia sniffled. That's why she was so obsessed with getting married to Ivan. She knew that she wouldn't be able to anything without him if he ever cut all ties from her.

"Not true. You've established a strong, forbidding presence. No sane person would mess with you."

"But I don't want to be known as the crazy evil girl that will kill you if you look at her wrong! I want friends, I want to be invited to Alfred's Christmas party and I want to go with a date!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment: The last part hadn't meant to come out. Not many people could tell, but Natalia was lonely. She would see Mattie and Katyusa together and almost scream from frustration. At night, all she would do was sharpen her knives and hope someone rescued from the nightmare she was in.

"Why didn't you say so?" Roderich smiled and turned Natalia's face towards his own. "We shall go together, as a couple. As lovers." Natalia caught her breath as Roderich lips touched her own. Slowly she relaxed and moved her hands up into Roderich's chocolate brown hair, letting them get tangled. Roderich picked Natalia up and laid her down on the bed, their lips still locked.

He started unbuttoning the shirt he left for her to wear and slid her arms out. Breaking the kiss, Roderich pulled his own clothes off, layer by pesky layer. His boxers were the last thing to go, only the thin fabric of Natalia's underwear between the two. Soon those were shed also.

"Are you ready?" Roderich asked, putting the lotion away.

"Yes. Please Roderich." Roderich fulfilled Natalia's wishes and pushed inside slowly. She inhaled sharply, not used to the feeling or Roderich's size. When he was fully in, he stopped for a moment before moving in and out. Natalia wrapped her arms around Roderich's neck and placed her legs on shoulders. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong love?" Roderich asked, startled by her sudden crying.

"Nothing! Keep going. I'm just…so happy…" Natalia smiled through her tears.

Roderich smiled back and sped up his pace. Moans and sighs filled the room, becoming even louder as Natalia reached her climax and Roderich followed soon after. Falling on top of her, Roderich breathed deeply and whispered words of love into Natalia's ear. _Katyusa, _Natalia thought, _Now I know how you and Mattie feel about each other. Now I know what it's like to love._

**Yaaaaaay! For once, Natalia isn't the crazy, incest-supporting creeper! And Roddy isn't gay!**

**Read and review?**

**~Renee**


End file.
